mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination
mod 10}} |0=NeoKamek |1=EXShadow |2=Bane84 |3=Ryon |4=EXShadow2 |5=TMG |6=SM853 |7=Socio |8=EXShadow3 |9=PabloSSB}}FinalDest.png 640px |Caption= mod 10}} |0=The dream match between Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin on NeoKamek's Final Destination |1=Link fighting Fat_Tony on EXShadow's first Final Destination |2=A SSBB Kirby free-for-all on Bane84's SSBB Final Destination |3=Yoshi fighting Kirby on Ryon's Final Destination |4=Sonic hopes to defeat Vegeta and avenge his fallen rival on EXShadow's second Final Destination |5=Marion fighting Jetgoshi on TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination |6=Kung Fu Man finally locates Suave Dude on SM853's Final Destination |7=Rock Volnutt and Forte prepare for battle on ElGod(Yokosei)'s Final Destination |8=Hayato encounters a Sentinel on EXShadow's third Final Destination (Final Brawl) |9=Goku learns that he has once again been excluded from Super Smash Bros. on PabloSSB's Final Destination WIIU}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=NeoKamek's version SM853's edit ElGod(Yokosei)'s edit EXShadow's first version Bane84's version Ryon's version EXShadow's second version TheMasterGamerify's version EXShadow's third version PabloSSB's version}} Final Destination is a stage that originates from the Super Smash Bros. series, having appeared in every game of the series to date. This stage is the final stage a player encounters in the series' Classic mode (1P-mode in the original Super Smash Bros.) and the home to Master Hand, the primary boss of said mode, although later instalments would have Crazy Hand fight alongside him if certain conditions were achieved. Final Destination has been made for M.U.G.E.N by various creators, though NeoKamek's version is arguably the most recognised, owing to the duration of its existence and its frequent exposure through M.U.G.E.N videos. NeoKamek's version NeoKamek's Final Destination is based heavily on the Super Smash Bros. Melee incarnation of Final Destination, with combatants fighting on a similarly-styled grey octagonal platform with pink edges that travels through space, transitioning between locations from different gaming universes. The stage is relatively tall, allowing for the camera to follow Super Jumps to an optimal height, and features parallax on the floor to adjust the originally top-down floor graphic to a more appropriate perspective. 'Videos' MJR MUGEN Event 8 Final Destination Mugen CPU Random battles in final destination! Mugen 531 The Final Destination 'SM853's edit' This edit retains the base sprites, but uses a larger array of background images and a smoother star field animation. 'ElGod(Yokosei)'s edit' The edit features a revamping of the graphics, as well as the addition of both custom background elements and ones ripped from Super Smash Bros. Melee. EXShadow's first version One of three versions created by EXShadow, this one is based on Super Smash Bros. Melee's Final Destination as opposed to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's like the other two versions, though it is considerably brighter than what one would expect, contrary to the typical dark space motif Final Destination is known for; much like Final Destination, however, the stage travels to various different locations, including Peach's Castle and Planet Zebes from Super Smash Bros., though the transition is non-existent, with the location graphics simply appearing and disappearing. The stage casts both a shadow and a reflection—something that is often discouraged—with the shadow extending out the wrong way in relation to the light source and not following the perspective of the stage. 'Videos' Darkflare fails at Mugen Rugal E(EvilslayerX5) Bane84's version This version of Final Destination was created especially for Bane84's own SSBB Kirby character, so while it does function like a normal stage, it was not intended to be used as such. The stage is very simple in design, featuring a solid black tiled background and a stationary graphic of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Destination that is small enough for it to be completely visible at the default camera position, though the camera pans far enough left and right for it to go almost completely off-screen. Combatants start near the top of the screen, but can jump down to below the camera's view where the actual stage floor is located, making it difficult to follow a character's movements; a different scenario occurs if the only combatants are Bane84's SSBB Kirby and/or characters built upon said character, where a Super Smash Bros.-style fight will take place instead, complete with stocks, damage percentage and blast zones. 'Videos' SSBB- Mugen Style Ryon's version mod 2}} |0 = RyonFinalDestPreview |1 = RyonFinalDestPreview2}}.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'Final Destination' from Super Smash Bros. Brawl |Animated = Yes |Parallax = No |SuperJump = No |Resolution = High}} Ryon's version is based on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl incarnation of Final Destination, with the floor graphic having been ripped from said game. Depending on the .def file chosen, the stage will either transition between multi-coloured space and an ocean sunset, or feature no transition at all, only using the multi-coloured space background; during the ocean sunset sequence, the stage will appear to tilt sharply from left to right, resetting back to the middle in between tilts. The stage does not support Super Jumps by default as the camera does not move upwards enough, though Ryon has provided values for the boundhigh and verticalfollow parameters located within the stage's .def file that allow the camera to follow Super Jumps properly.MFG: Final Destination 'Videos' MUGEN- Final Kizalid vs Final-goenitz-STAGES Final Destination M.U.G.E.N Theater Leona Heidern VS. Lucario KAPPA MUGEN Random Teams 44 No Items, Bosses Only, FINAL DESTINATION! EXShadow's second version This version is the second of EXShadow's Final Destination stages and is based entirely on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Destination, using the same background graphics and floor (the latter of which is stated to have been taken from Ryon's version), though the background music is ironically 'Final Destination' from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Though it is low-res, the colossal amount of graphics present in its sprite file, as well as the size of said graphics, has the potential to cause major lag on some computers, particularly low-end machines. The download contains two different .def files: one where the stage floor is stationary and the other where it floats up and down. 'Videos' Random Mugen Battle- Link & Kirby vs. Fox & Yoshi SSB mugen style MUGEN Extra Stages Download - XX'Final'Destination'XX AI Battle PM MUGEN Team Duck vs. Team dog TheMasterGamerify's version TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination is based on how it appears in the original Super Smash Bros.; like the creator's other stages, it consists of a single static image with significant colourloss and features no camera movement whatsoever due to its small size. 'Videos' Mugen Oshawott and Oshawott vs Oshawott and Oshawott EXShadow's third version EXShadow's third version of Final Destination, named 'Final Brawl', is effectively a hi-res remake of the second version that makes use of M.U.G.E.N 1.1's new features, particularly 32-bit colour and camera zooming, the latter of which allows for Super Jumps to be followed easily. As a result of the graphics being double the size of the originals and the animations featuring less dropped frames, the stage is considerably more resource-heavy and may take an excessive time to load, or simply crash M.U.G.E.N altogether; even if the stage does manage to load, there's no guarantee that the frame rate will be stable, resulting in slowdowns and input lag. 'Videos' Mugen Hayato Me Vs Sentinel Dissidia MUGEN 1.0 - Final Destination PabloSSB's version PabloSSB's version is based on the Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, using graphical assets ripped from said game and thus resulting in the stage being HD. Though the stage floor features some animation with the lights pulsating and the floor itself slowly floating up and down, the most prominent animation is the background, which appears exactly as it does in the source game, but scaled up from its original resolution in an attempt to reduce the overall size of the sprite file; given that the background animation consists of 1729 frames, the stage takes longer than usual to load and may become laggy over extended periods of time. Though the stage isn't particularly tall, the zoomed-out camera allows for Super Jumps to remain mostly on-screen for visibility of air comboing. 'Videos' Final Destination WII U - Stage for MUGEN (DEMO) References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Nintendo Stages